havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 008 main
7:13:34 PM The Elf King: Ok then, I'll begin. 7:13:44 PM The Elf King: So, last time. 7:15:13 PM The Elf King: After spending some time at Quill's old hometown, you had successfully managed to get kidnapped, rescue the few remaining survivors of an air-vessel crash, and had managed to get trapped in a cave of magic crystals. 7:15:36 PM The Elf King: So, it's been a fairly normal weekend for you all. 7:16:56 PM The Elf King: However, the time has come to say goodbye. You have made arrangements to ride Vanhorn's caravan up with Faeril and Osenas so you can go to your proper destination, the Enoran Mage's Guild. 7:17:20 PM | Edited 7:17:32 PM The Elf King: And so, you awaken that morning, bright and early and we shall pick up there. What would everyone like to do? 7:19:26 PM *** Quill will say his awkward goodbyes to his aunts. *** 7:21:19 PM The Elf King: You meet them downstairs. Niya gives you a hug. 7:22:51 PM Quill: We'll stop back through on the way back, if we can. 7:23:29 PM The Elf King: Niya: "Feel free to stop in whenever you can. Our door is always open." 7:23:45 PM The Elf King: Trellin clears her throat to get your attention. "...I have something for you." 7:24:00 PM *** Quill looks at her. *** 7:24:22 PM The Elf King: Trellin: "I am not sure how appropriate it is anymore but...this was your mother's." 7:26:03 PM | Edited 7:26:16 PM The Elf King: She hands you a necklace, it's chain is made of a soft material, not quite silk, but similar. At the end of it is a simple iron design, eight arrows pointing out from a centerpiece with the up and down facing arrows extended. You recognize this as a symbol of Lolth. 7:26:29 PM The Elf King: Trellin: "If you don't wanna wear it, I understand...but it felt only right for you to have it." 7:28:03 PM *** Quill will take it, putting it in a pocket. "Thank you. It's... nice to have. I know she was your sister, but never forget, as far as I'm concerned, you two are my mothers." *** 7:28:36 PM The Elf King: Trellin smiles and gives you a big hug as well. 7:30:13 PM *** Vashti will say goodbye as well, and thank Quill's aunts for hosting the party. *** 7:30:17 PM The Elf King: Breakfast is prepared and laid out, incidentally. Something small and simple, something you can eat quickly. 7:32:41 PM Quill: When I come back I'll bring you something interesting from the Hub of the Multiverse. 7:33:02 PM The Elf King: Eventually, Anomie comes downstairs, she is wearing a very well put together outfit, a dress that's pretty, but practical, and her hair in a tight and elegant updo. 7:33:34 PM The Elf King: Niya: "Oh, see if they have any frying pans. We could use a new one." 7:33:54 PM The Elf King: Trellin: "He's coming back from another dimension and you want a pan?" 7:34:00 PM The Elf King: Niya: "It's practical." 7:34:33 PM Quill: I'm sure they've got really good ones, forged from the flesh of powerful elementals or something. 7:42:35 PM Vashti: Seems like a bit of an insult to the elemental. "You were once Iron-Lord, protector of the Deeps. Now you fry bacon." 7:43:07 PM Quill: It seems a pretty noble end. 7:43:18 PM Quill: Bacon is great. 7:43:32 PM Vashti: To be fair, bacon is like a little hug from the gods. 7:44:03 PM The Elf King: Niya: "If I could, I would appreciate my remains being used to fry bacon." 7:44:16 PM The Elf King: Trellin: "You are all truly disgusting people." 7:44:58 PM Vashti: That's a step up from being considered military hardware, so I'll take it. 7:46:16 PM The Elf King: Belza and Tiprus come stumbling down. "That is greatest honor there is. I would be honored to go on fighting after death, as a sword maybe." 7:46:50 PM The Elf King: Belza: "My bones carved into the hilt, my blood soaking the blade, my soul grafted to it to give it power!" 7:47:01 PM The Elf King: Tiprus: "BACON!" 7:47:20 PM The Elf King: Tiprus lunges at the table. 7:47:54 PM *** Vashti attempts to get out of the way, if she is in Tiprus' path. *** 7:48:17 PM The Elf King: You just manage to do so. 7:49:16 PM Quill: But what if you were made into a frying pan for making bacon, Belza? 7:50:14 PM The Elf King: Belza: "I am not built for aiding a domicile. My purpose has always been on the battlefield, to craft me into anything else is to disrespect who I am." 7:50:35 PM Quill: That's fair. 7:53:44 PM Vashti: I'd rather keep my current shape for as long as I can. 7:53:51 PM The Elf King: Eventually, there's a knock on the door and Vanhorn enters with Osenas and Faeril. "Hey, dudes. So, who's ready?" 7:54:52 PM The Elf King: Anomie sees Faeril come in and quickly makes sure she's very composed and looking her best. Faeril does her best to not make eye contact with Anomie. 7:56:35 PM Quill: Well, this isn't awkward. 7:57:12 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "I've just gotta finish packing up the cargo and we'll be set. So, like, fifteen minutes, ok?" 7:57:24 PM Vashti: That'll work. 7:57:28 PM Quill: Sounds good, we'll be there. 7:58:43 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn goes to pack up. Anomie seems to approach Faeril and the two go off to themselves for a bit. 7:59:46 PM The Elf King: Niya and Trellin use this final opportunity to say goodbye to Quill and the rest of you. 8:00:10 PM The Elf King: And everyone ok if I skip ahead to the trip here? 8:00:18 PM Quill: ((Yep!)) 8:01:01 PM The Elf King: Ok, so you guys head out back to the elevator (I assume you keep Hank from trying to grab the pretty red stuff on the end of the torches). 8:01:31 PM The Elf King: So, I'd say you've been on the forest floor for about five days. 8:02:03 PM The Elf King: You'd gotten used to (or, in Quill's case, reused to) the sort of constant twilight and overcast caused by the immense tree cover. 8:02:28 PM | Edited 8:02:45 PM Quill: Quill has been quite comfortable not being blinded every two minutes! 8:03:10 PM The Elf King: And so, even through the tented top of the caravan, the sudden burst of sunlight you are hit with upon reaching the top of the elevator is, in deed, very offputting. 8:03:24 PM Quill: Urrrgh. 8:04:04 PM The Elf King: You are all blinded for a second as your eyes readjust. 8:04:54 PM *** Hank blinks a couple times " I start to see your point about the sun Quill." *** 8:05:08 PM Quill: See? It's completely unreasonable. 8:05:53 PM The Elf King: After that bit of discomfort, the path starts to look familiar once more, but backwards this time. 8:06:30 PM The Elf King: You note Vanhorn takes a couple of sturdier looking roads this time (probably just the extra weight of cargo and two extra passengers), but it's otherwise just a reverse of the trip out here. 8:06:52 PM The Elf King: Tiprus gets out to fly, Belza does not. 8:07:21 PM The Elf King: Some of you may also notice an odd awkwardness between Anomie and Faeril, as well as an unpleasant look on Anomie's face. 8:07:40 PM The Elf King: It is, however, an otherwise fine trip so far. 8:08:19 PM *** Quill spends time chatting with Vanhorn, and also asking the High Elves about the city. *** 8:09:23 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Well, I've been out of town for a while, so I can't say for certain. But the hall's pretty nice. It's not exactly like the manor, but very well crafted." 8:10:05 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Guild's where you're heading right?" 8:10:17 PM Quill: Quill nods. "That's the idea." 8:10:51 PM | Edited 8:11:07 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Then you're heading for Kyn Dorei. A fine city, I should say." 8:11:14 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "...my sister is leaving out that our father owns it." 8:11:26 PM Quill: Owns.... the city? 8:12:03 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "And most of the surrounding lands. He's the lord of that section of the Upper Cities." 8:12:51 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Everything Esna Thalor to O'na Elnoar." 8:14:44 PM Quill: Anything we should know and keep and mind? Anything that visitors should desperately not do? I've been to the Feywild and I wasn't as nervous. 8:16:10 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Our father is not one of the more commanding lords, so the laws are fairly simple and standard. Don't kill, don't steal, don't rape, no public nudity or urination, etc." 8:18:28 PM Quill: What do you know about the Mages Guild there, Osenas? 8:23:55 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Well, it's a wonderful building. I spend most of my time in the library which is...fine." 8:24:41 PM Quill: Are there any particularly powerful weirdos we should be wary of? 8:25:29 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "There's this guy named Thoben, he's one of the guildmaster's assistants. ...I don't think you'd appreciate his politics much." 8:25:58 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "As for the Guildmaster himself, I've only met him once. Illayn, I think his name is." 8:26:05 PM Vashti: Good to know. 8:26:33 PM | Edited 8:26:45 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Most people I know work in the library, which is kind of where they keep the...less than successful wizards." 8:27:37 PM Quill: Meaning the ones that have no interest in politicking. 8:28:26 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "OH! There's this guy...I've never seen him but I think his name is...Akthis...Ahkthaus...he's not an elf, but...I don't know, I hear weird things about this guy. He likes to spend his time working in his lab." 8:28:40 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "I am told he's very powerful." 8:28:58 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "And very old...like...even for our kind. So...yeah." 8:29:56 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "Uh oh..." 8:30:19 PM Quill: Something wrong? 8:31:11 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn sticks his head in the back (you guys are sort of riding in the back of this hooded cart with boxes of...you don't know). 8:31:45 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "So...uh...we're gonna need to take a break, guys. Path's blocked and I'm gonna need to find new way around." 8:31:58 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "So...if you need to relieve yourself, now's the time." 8:31:59 PM *** Quill sticks his head out. *** 8:32:11 PM *** Hank looks out as well. *** 8:32:42 PM The Elf King: Sticking your head out, you see that the stone bridgeway you once crossed is now smashed to bits and the best culprit looks to be an engine from a small but rich looking skyship. 8:32:57 PM The Elf King: It seemed to have fallen out and slammed right into the bridge. 8:33:02 PM *** Quill looks at the High Elves. *** 8:33:10 PM The Elf King: Faeril looks at Osenas. 8:33:21 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "...hey! I didn't build it!" 8:34:04 PM Quill: There a way around, Vanhorn? 8:34:33 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn pulls out a map. "Oh, almost assuredly...probably...I think. Just gonna need some time to replan here." 8:35:26 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Well...I'm gonna go stretch my legs. Quill...would you also like to come stretch your legs?" 8:36:32 PM *** Quill looks at her. "I think I'm fine?" *** 8:38:00 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...ok then...Hank...would you like to come stretch your legs?" 8:38:16 PM Hank: ... sure. 8:38:56 PM *** Quill nods. "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna stay here with Vanhorn and the others." *** 8:41:51 PM *** Vashti climbs out, as well, to look around. *** 8:42:15 PM | Edited 8:45:03 PM Vashti: Is falling airship debris a common problem? 8:42:32 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Not usually, no. First time I've heard about it." 8:44:26 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "I've read that about 5% of intercity airship travels have major technical issues midflight." 8:47:04 PM The Elf King: For the record, the view is incredible. You are facing towards the island just off the coast, where a waterfall is reflecting the rising sun into a rainbow. 8:47:15 PM The Elf King: It's very Neverland-y. 9:09:01 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn and Quill head back to the cart. 9:09:10 PM Quill: Hey, you two, what do you know about Ellesari? 9:09:57 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Wasn't that that town that burned down? That was sad." 9:12:09 PM Quill: Apparently they're rebuilding it. But thanks to the damage on the road, your we'll need to pass through there as part of the detour. 9:12:35 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...ok...let's do that then." 9:12:59 PM Quill: There might be guards, we'll have ot keep it on the downlow. Are you guys okay with that? 9:13:28 PM Vashti: Alright. 9:13:48 PM The Elf King: Faeril nods. "We can do lowkey. I have a cloak in my pack, that should cover my armor." 9:14:26 PM Vashti: If needed, I can be a cat. 9:15:32 PM Quill: Just making sure we weren't walking through one of your dad's projects illegally. 9:16:10 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "This is out of his territory right now. Whatever's going on here, not our concern." 9:16:44 PM Quill: I mean, except for the engine that fell out of your airship on a major thoroughfare. 9:17:42 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "That was odd. Faeril, you should have your ships inspected when you get--" 9:17:52 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Of course this was going to be my fault somehow." 9:18:10 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "...well...you've been making it my fault since it happened, I feel it's only fair to--" 9:18:20 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Let's just get back on the road, already." 9:18:35 PM Quill: We're still missing two folks from our party. 9:18:53 PM The Elf King: Anomie and Hank come back about now. 9:20:10 PM Quill: Ah, good, welcome back. 9:21:01 PM The Elf King: Ok, so, you guys head back on the roads. 9:22:53 PM *** Quill is a little ancy, but quiet. *** 9:24:40 PM The Elf King: Eventually, you find yourself back at the ruins of Ellesari. At first, it just seems like more forest. Those of you who look out will see something weird (well, weird to everyone but Quill). There's ground. There's a clay acting as simulated ground up here in the tree line, which messes with your sense of perspective. The clay even has a stone like quality and stretches to the buildings and houses...or what's left of them. 9:26:15 PM The Elf King: And yes, as you do pass, while much of it was cleared near the entrance, the ruins do remain. You can look out and see broken homes, ashy remains of shops and churches, treetops burned, broken and dead. 9:26:20 PM The Elf King: It's a horrifying sight. 9:26:46 PM *** Quill is trying not to look at the buildings, looking instead for movement and guards and the like. *** 9:27:10 PM The Elf King: Roll perception, Quill. 9:27:32 PM Quill: ((23.)) 9:28:33 PM Vashti: for a bit on account of dinner. Feel free to continue while I'm gone. 9:28:41 PM The Elf King: ((kk)) 9:30:35 PM *** Quill points in a direction to whoever's closest to me. *** 9:31:00 PM The Elf King: That'd probably be Rune. 9:33:52 PM The Elf King: Eventually, you hear a voice call out. An old, feeble voice. "...hello?" 9:34:29 PM *** Quill looks over. "Hello?" *** 9:34:31 PM The Elf King: The caravan comes to a complete stop. 9:35:35 PM The Elf King: Those who look out the front of the caravan will see a very old looking man. Half-elven, you presume, with the thick full beard and long, pointed ears. He's hunched over and sustaining himself on a cane. 9:36:13 PM *** Quill eyes him, then continues looking around the area. *** 9:37:30 PM Quill: Who are you? 9:38:45 PM The Elf King: Old Man: "Yolaris. My name is Yolaris. Please...if you have come to kill me, make it quick." 9:39:27 PM Quill: We're just passing through. Who are your friends? 9:39:51 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Friends. I have no friends. Not anymore. Lost...all lost, I am afraid." 9:40:14 PM *** Quill looks around. "You're not exactly alone here." *** 9:40:41 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Other survivors, perhaps. Starving, poor. Nowhere else to go." 9:41:27 PM The Elf King: He hobbles over to a nearby well, covered, presumed empty, and leans against it. 9:41:59 PM Quill: Well, we're just passing on through. 9:42:11 PM Vashti: back 9:43:39 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Pass through. No one passes through here. No one cares for poor old Yolaris." 9:44:40 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Perhaps...you have something. A loaf of bread...a scrap of meat...some chests of platinum?" 9:45:25 PM Quill: Oh, is that all? I left the platinum in my other pants. 9:45:42 PM *** Quill pulls a chunk of cheese from his lunch and tosses it to him. *** 9:46:09 PM Vashti: I wish I'd prepared Goodberry today. Oh, well. 9:46:09 PM Rune: I don't think I would stay here if I were you. 9:46:51 PM The Elf King: Yolaris begins to hobble over to where the cheese landed. "Oh, thank you, kind sir, thank you." 9:47:12 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "I appreciate this ever so much." 9:47:43 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "I see many others with you, though. Strange to see such people come this way." 9:47:57 PM Quill: Roads out. 9:48:06 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "You should not linger here eith--ah. Is it?" 9:48:14 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "How...inconvenient for you." 9:49:02 PM *** Rune hands him her sandwich. "Here, you can have this too. I had too much for breakfast." *** 9:49:05 PM Quill: Mmmhmm. 9:49:26 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Oh thank you, dear lady. How very kind of you." 9:49:35 PM Quill: Why are you here? Why didn't you go on to Nilhome? Other survivors did. 9:50:36 PM The Elf King: Yolaris comes up to the side of the caravan now and reaches in for the sandwich. You see that he is heavily covered by cloaks and robes. 9:51:13 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Oh, these old bones just won't carry me that far. Perhaps you could give me a ride?" 9:51:41 PM Rune: It kind of depends. are you 17 ducks pretending to be a person? Or are you an archfey or something? 9:51:46 PM Quill: We're going the opposite way, I'm afraid. 9:52:03 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Oh, that is most...unfortunate." 9:52:26 PM The Elf King: He peers in, seemingly looking for more food, if anyone is offering. 9:52:43 PM Rune: You're acting very suspiciously. 9:52:50 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Am I?" 9:53:02 PM Quill: I super don't trust you, and I can see the shapes in the ruins, I'm just wondering when they're going to swarm. 9:53:19 PM Rune: Oh. Should I fireball them? 9:53:29 PM Quill: Not just yet. 9:53:36 PM The Elf King: Yolaris's raspy old man voice drops. "I would not recommend that." 9:53:47 PM Rune: It would probably be more sensible to eat your sandwich first, honestly. 9:53:55 PM Rune: It's quite a good sandwich. 9:54:00 PM The Elf King: He lets out a whistle and dozens, maybe 40 men with bows and swords leap from the shadows. 9:54:34 PM Rune: We're not rich, so robbing us won't help you much anyway, you realize. 9:56:08 PM Vashti: Most of my gear is older than you were trying to portray yourself as, and just about as rickety. 9:56:26 PM The Elf King: Yolaris rips off his beard and wig to reveal a much younger man beneath. The figure now stands at his full height, revealing him to be much larger than you anticipated. He is a half-elf, with flowing blonde hair and piercing green eyes and a much smaller, more Robin Hood-esque beard. 9:56:37 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Then you won't mind if I check, will you?" 9:57:24 PM Rune: Or I can fireball all of you. It does make it more convenient when you stand all in a group like that. 9:57:43 PM Rune: If you spread out in a long line it would probably be harder to fireball you effectively. 9:58:13 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "You may continue if you wish. But I think you'll find you won't get very far if we don't let the bridge up. Or...you would...it would just be a great ways down." 9:58:14 PM Rune: I mean, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything--I don't have any actual experience in banditry--but it just doesn't seem terribly smart to group like that. 9:58:37 PM Rune: Well, go ahead and let the bridge up, then. 9:58:37 PM Quill: I'm sure we could figure it out after you were dead. 9:59:00 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Be my guest, others have tried, haven't they men?" 9:59:06 PM The Elf King: The men behind him laugh. 10:00:17 PM Quill: To kill you or to figure out the bridge thing? 10:00:29 PM Rune: I'm pretty confident. 10:00:30 PM Quill: Given your general smarminess, I'm assuming the former. 10:00:39 PM *** Rune fire*walls* them. *** 10:00:55 PM *** Quill banishes Yolaris. *** 10:01:04 PM The Elf King: ...ok... 10:01:43 PM The Elf King: What's the save on banish? 10:02:26 PM Quill: ((DC 17 Cha save.)) 10:02:38 PM The Elf King: ((...so a 19 would save then)) 10:02:48 PM Quill: Yep. 10:03:12 PM The Elf King: Ok, the wall of fire probably snags a good few of them, but, more importantly, blocks the other archers off. 10:03:24 PM The Elf King: Yolaris makes his save and draws his blades. 10:04:39 PM The Elf King: His smirks vanishes for a moment, but just a moment. "So, Lord Corrian must be pretty scared to send you lot after me. Fine then, have me if you can." 10:04:43 PM The Elf King: He draws his swords. 10:04:57 PM Rune: We don't care about you and we don't know who Lord Corrian is. 10:05:22 PM Quill: I don't even know who you are. 10:05:27 PM Rune: We're trying to find our way to Sigil. 10:05:30 PM Quill: And I'm a Bard. 10:05:51 PM The Elf King: ...he pauses for a moment...then laughs. The men, behind the wall laugh. It is a strong, powerful laugh. 10:06:49 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Let me get this straight...you're a bard with a powerful mage by your side, trying to get to some fantasy city and you just happen to pass through here? Just happen to travel through the ruins of Ellesari?" 10:07:13 PM Rune: He's my boyfriend. 10:07:13 PM Vashti: As he said, the bridge is out. 10:07:13 PM Quill: The road was out, are you deaf and stupid? 10:08:06 PM | Edited 10:08:27 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "And those crates are not full of gold and platinum, taken from the starving families of the towns nearby?" 10:08:20 PM Rune: I don't think so. They're not our crates. 10:08:31 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "They're full of meat, dude." 10:08:37 PM Quill: We're from Nilhome, making our way to the elevators up. 10:08:45 PM Rune: I don't approve of starving people. That's why I gave you my sandwich. Remember? 10:09:57 PM The Elf King: Yolaris looks you all over for a second, he walks right up to the window and peers in at you. "...what do the words Lil' An'ar Xuil Lael Da'uren mean to you, boy?" 10:11:39 PM Quill: I grew up there making forts of the tables while my Aunt played music on the stage, and if you call me boy again I will turn you into a fzking snail. 10:12:04 PM The Elf King: He smiles at you. "Well, ain't there egg on my face." 10:12:31 PM Rune: I'm pretty sure it's racist to call him "boy." 10:12:31 PM Quill: Nope, just that stupid beard. 10:13:03 PM The Elf King: He turns to his people. "Cara, go raise the bridge. You know, you'll pass through faster without that wall of fire in the way. By the way..." 10:13:10 PM The Elf King: He hands Rune back her sandwich. 10:13:19 PM Rune: Thank you, 10:13:26 PM *** Rune vanishes the fire. *** 10:14:02 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Never let it be said that I don't take what's rightfully someone else's. I only take what's wrongfully theirs." 10:14:12 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Bridge is out?" 10:14:33 PM Vashti: Airship lost an engine. 10:14:35 PM Rune: I don't think we have anything wrongful at this point. 10:14:35 PM Quill: Yes, as we've said over and over again. 10:14:59 PM Vashti: It landed on the bridge. 10:15:12 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "And I'm supposed to take strangers at their word? What sort of a crook would that make me?" 10:15:48 PM Rune: I don't lie about things like that. 10:15:50 PM Hank: You don't have scouts or anyone observing the surrounding areas? What kind of leader does that make you? 10:17:07 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Well then, I suppose you should be on your way." 10:17:29 PM Quill: Why are you here? In the ruins? 10:18:15 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "We got a tip off from a friend that Lord Carrion was carrying his taxes through this way. We had planned to stage an ambush for him." 10:18:35 PM Rune: Oh. Who is Lord Corrion? 10:19:44 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Lord in charge of this part of Enora. He's been bleeding his people dry for over a century, now. My men roam around, making sure none of the lords get too comfortable harassing their citizens." 10:22:01 PM Rune: Oh, I see. That's not very nice. I don't think I like Enora. 10:22:31 PM Quill: Home is nice... but the rest of it... yeah. 10:22:44 PM Quill: Anyway, this place is bad. you shouldn't linger. 10:23:32 PM The Elf King: Yolaris: "Thank you for the advice. I offer you the same advice back. Have a good day. Enjoy yourselves." 10:23:59 PM Quill: I did not even want to come this way in the first place. 10:24:21 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:24:34 PM *** Quill makes a face. "Shall we get a move on and leave these folks to their banditry?" *** 10:25:47 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "They'd better hope they don't bring this sloppy work to our father's lands." 10:26:17 PM Quill: What do you know about Lord Corrion? 10:26:52 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I know he's another lord. I've never met him personally, though." 10:27:18 PM Rune: I don't think being rich is good for people. 10:29:08 PM Vashti: Some can prevent the wealth from going to their heads. Others begin to believe that because they are wealthy, they are better than those who are less wealthy. 10:29:13 PM The Elf King: So, the caravan begins to move again. 10:30:20 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "I don't see anything wrong with having money. It's incredibly useful, most of the time." 10:30:54 PM Quill: It just gets you deposed, occasionally. 10:31:37 PM Rune: Some people seem to get nasty when they get rich. 10:32:14 PM Quill: That's definitely true. 10:32:33 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Some, yes. But it's a responsibility, not a curse. And it can be taught to be respected." 10:32:55 PM Rune: Maybe. I guess we'll see in Enora. 10:34:31 PM The Elf King: So, the caravan passes through the town, you do not fall to your death and travel continues. You continue traveling until eventually, you come to a clearing. 10:35:11 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "Ok, we'll set up camp here tonight. Should have everyone in Kyn Dorei by midday tomorrow." 10:35:48 PM Quill: Thanks, Vanhorn. And sorry about the extra trouble. 10:37:05 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "Hey, I was gonna get held up eventually. This went well as far as bandits go." 10:37:29 PM Rune: I suppose so. 10:37:39 PM Rune: I'm glad I didn't have to kill anyone. 10:38:57 PM Quill: I kind of wish I could have turned him into a snail. 10:40:47 PM | Edited 10:40:58 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "You just don't like it when someone else tries to upstage you in smarm." 10:41:20 PM Quill: That is slander. 10:41:46 PM Rune: I don't think Quill is smarmy. 10:42:02 PM Quill: Exactly. I go for snark. 10:42:26 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Oh, pardon me for not distinguishing." 10:43:18 PM Quill: You're pardoned. 10:43:26 PM *** Quill helps make up the camp! *** 10:43:52 PM *** Vashti will do what she can to help, as well. *** 10:44:30 PM Hank: Have you stopped in this area before Vanhorn? 10:45:19 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "I have. It should be safe. But I still wouldn't move through the woods at night." 10:46:33 PM The Elf King: So, you guys set up camp. Faeril offers first watch. 10:47:06 PM *** Quill will go in the middle, since he doesn't need that much sleep. *** 10:48:29 PM *** Vashti offers to take watch in four hours, on account of also not needing much sleep. *** 10:49:20 PM The Elf King: So, Faeril, Anna, Quill? 10:49:21 PM *** Hank will take first watch with Faer *** 10:49:36 PM The Elf King: Ok, Faeril & Hank, Anna and then Quill? 10:50:22 PM Quill: ((Sounds like? Rune should sleep the full night to get spells back, and VAnhorn just to be nice.)) 10:50:38 PM The Elf King: ((Ok, then we shall do that.)) 10:50:38 PM *** Rune does. *** 10:50:50 PM The Elf King: Ok, so Hank and Faeril watch first. 10:58:03 PM *** Quill trances, but manages to snore while he does it! *** 10:59:21 PM Quill: ((Not really.)) 10:59:48 PM The Elf King: ((Not really what?)) 11:00:01 PM Quill: ((he doesn't snore.)) 11:00:17 PM The Elf King: ((Ah)) 11:06:34 PM The Elf King: Ok, so, Hank's watch ends. And now it's Anna's watch. 11:07:26 PM The Elf King: Anna, could you roll a perception check for me, please? 11:08:11 PM Vashti: 11 11:08:23 PM The Elf King: You see...nothing of any real interest, sadly. 11:08:27 PM The Elf King: Kind of a boring watch. 11:08:36 PM The Elf King: Eventually Quill comes out for his watch. 11:09:53 PM *** Quill takes a seat! *** 11:10:25 PM The Elf King: Roll perception. 11:12:33 PM Quill: ((7! Quill is distracted and keeps looking back towards the ruined city.)) 11:12:51 PM *** Rune snoozles. *** 11:12:54 PM The Elf King: You can, in fact, just make out the city in the distance. 11:13:35 PM The Elf King: The memory of the attack is as fresh in your mind as if it happened yesterday, but the memory of what the city was before is vanishing now, slowly being replaced with the ruin you've now had to witness. 11:13:57 PM The Elf King: But...nothing comes to you in the night. 11:14:14 PM The Elf King: And the next morning, the others awaken at daybreak and you move on to Kyn Dorei. 11:14:27 PM The Elf King: ...which we will get to in a couple weeks, cause that's all I got for now.